Japanese patent application no. H5-345156 discloses an electrostatically atomizing device which is configured to electrostatically atomize water to generate a mist of the charged minute water particles. The electrostatically atomizing device is configured to cause the water supplied to the emitter electrode to generate a Rayleigh breakup for atomizing the water, thereby generating the mist of the charged minute water particles of nanometer sizes. The mist of the charged minute water particles includes radicals and is capable of floating in a room for many hours. The mist of the charged minute water particles is capable of diffusing into the room and is capable of adhering and penetrating to substances at the room where the mist is diffused, thereby effectively sterilizing and deodorizing the substances. The mist of the charged minute water particles is capable of humidifying the room. However, the mist of the charged minute water particles has diameters of the nanometer-sizes. That is, even if a large amount of the mist is discharged, the mist of the charged minute water particles of nanometer-sizes is not capable of sufficiently humidifying the room. In such matter, the electrostatically atomizing device is generally used with a traditional humidifier which generates water vapor when humidification is required.